Pay MORE Attention
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: For once Patrick Jane can't read a certain someones mind. Jisbon!


Pay MORE Attention

A/N: We are in the UK and haven't actually seen past the 14th Episode of Season 2. However we do know (thanks to awesome American Websites) that Kristina Frye was to make an appearance and go on a date with Jane despite the fact we all know that he is Lisbon's!

Anyway this is just a little take on what we thought should happen if he was to go on a second date. With a little hint of Rigsby and Grace, but mainly Jane and Lisbon, of course.

Disclaimer: We own nothing ):

* * *

In all honesty, he didn't actually know why he had asked her on another date. He did like her, she was quite attractive, but he didn't believe he liked her in a way to go beyond just dating. But then again he enjoyed her company, the closeness he hadn't really felt since his wife was brutally taken from him. He guessed it was just that. He enjoyed her company. _Yes_ Jane thought to himself _I just enjoy her company, nothing else._

Jane looked at the clock on the wall. Half past four. "Ops, I better get a move on." He said jumping off his sofa in the corner of the team's office, startling Rigsby, Cho and Grace.

"Jane! What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Rigsby shouted from his desk.

Jane just gave a wide smile. "What?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped up like that." Rigsby replied standing up and walking towards Grace's desk, dropping a little note in front of her in the hope that others didn't see.

Cho lend back on his chair and asked "Yea Jane, where's the fire?"

"I'm going on a date." He said, flashing a huge grin.

"Again?" Grace asked with raised eyebrows.

"What again?" Lisbon asked as she walked into the office. She looked around to see they were all staring at Jane. She turned to face him, and glared. "What have you done now?"

Jane took a step back holding out his hands. "Hey, I'm not always in trouble. Right guys?" he asked looking round the team.

This was followed by silence from everyone and attempts not to look directly at him, while Lisbon just glared in his direction.

"Hey… You know what… that hurts." He said placing a hand over his heart and in mock hurt, "If you must know, I'm going on a date." Jane said smiling.

The glare fell from Lisbon. After a few seconds of silence she nodded. "Oh. Well, have fun." She said before turning on her heels, back to her office. Leaving a very confused Jane wondering what he had done.

He looked around the office to see if the others knew. Grace was biting her lip, a clear sign she was unsure of what to do. Rigsby stood up and with a small nod to Cho, walked back to his desk, avoiding eye contact with Jane.

"Ok, what was that about?" Jane asked a confused expression across his face.

Both Grace and Rigsby looked to Cho to explain. He just shook his head with his usual stoic expression. "Not happening. I value my life."

"What is it? Was it something I said? Something I've done?" His expression was becoming desperate.

Grace shook her head before turning to face Jane. "For someone who once claimed to be a psychic and can read people's – "

"I told you," Jane interrupted, "it's just paying attention."

"Well pay MORE attention." Grace shouted, growing more frustrated.

"To Lisbon?" Jane asked.

"To her feelings" Grace said quietly.

"What?" Jane stood in shock, letting Grace's words sink in. _She can't like me, not like that. I mean I've joked about it but we work together, she probably counts me as a friend but her feelings aren't beyond that. Are they?_

Rigsby grabbed his things before walking over to Grace's desk, helped her pack up her things and left. As Grace walked down the hall Rigsby turned back to Jane quickly.

"Seriously Jane. Pay attention to the details. We all see it." He then turned on his heels to run after Grace.

Jane turned to Cho who was now standing beside him. "What is there to pay attention to?"

"The fact that she has saved your ass on more than one occasion. Has had plenty of opportunities to kick you out the team, but hasn't."

"I close cases!" Jane replied.

"That's what she told Minelli and Bosco, only because they couldn't see through her. I've worked with her for years, never seen her like this. She really cares for you, man." With a pat on the shoulder, Cho left, leaving Jane alone in the office.

Jane sat back down on the sofa unable to fully understand what they were saying. Even since he had starting working with Lisbon, he always felt that she put up with a little more from him than she would normally take from someone. She has had plenty of times to get rid of him. But instead she decides to put up with him. Whenever he got into trouble with Minelli, she would bail him out, stick up for him. Just because he 'closed cases'? Cho was right. There was more to that. But how much more? He looked at the time. Five o'clock. She should still be here. Standing up, he walked over to her office. But when he got there he was disappointed. Lisbon had already left. She normally would stay on late, the last to leave the office. Shaking his head he walked out the building, got into his car and drove off.

When he reached his destination, Jane pulled up and rest his head against the back of the chair. What was he going to say to her? And how? He had never done this before.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on his window. Looking out he saw the woman he was just thinking about. He got out the car and stood in front of her.

Jane opened his mouth to speak when she stopped him.

"It's ok. I know. I was beginning to wonder when you would finally see what was in front on you." She said with a sad smile.

"Wow, maybe it was that obvious." Jane smiled.

"Just go. You shouldn't be here. You could have just called." She laughed.

"I couldn't do that to you, Kristina. I'm too much of a gentleman." Jane said, flashing a huge smile.

Kristina just laughed and kissed Jane on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, and her."

"Thanks." Jane said, jumping into his car.

As soon as Lisbon got home, she though her keys, badge and gun on the table, before collapsing on her sofa. _Why do I always let him get to me? It's Jane. No big deal. _She felt a single tear run down her cheek but quickly wiped it away. _It's just one date, nothing big. Hell, who am I kidding, with Jane everything is big and dramatic. I hate this, why do I feel like this. Scratch that, I know why. But I can't. He works for me. He's still not over his wife. Actually if he wasn't he wouldn't be dating. Argh!_

She sat up and took a few of the sleeping pills that lay on the coffee table. She always did have problem sleeping. It became routine now, pop a few pills and off to the land of nod. Placing the bottle back, she snatched up her iPod which was sitting on the table, knocking the bottle of pills over, the tables scattering about the table. She couldn't be bother to pick them up so she put the head phones in, put her iPod on shuffle and lay back down on the sofa. As the music played, she felt all thoughts of Jane on his 'date' leave her mind. She felt herself slowly drift off to sleep.

"Teresa! Come on, wake up!" Lisbon woke up startled. Her heart was racing as she looked about the room to see who had woken her up. She looked to who was knelt down next to her his hands on her shoulders shaking her.

"Jane! What you doing here? How did you get in?" Lisbon asked. Both annoyed and relieved to see him. Annoyed that he woke her, but relieved that he wasn't on his 'date'

"The door was open." He announced sitting back and cringing at the telling off he knew he was about to get but blissfully relieved that she was okay.

"So you just thought you would come wondering in?" She asked sitting up.

Jane sat down beside her. "I thought, well, I knocked but you didn't answer and when I looked through the window I saw the pills on the table, and you were just laying on the sofa, still dressed in your work outfit. I got worried."

Lisbon's face softened and she saw what Jane must have saw, he was worried for her. But why wasn't he on his date? Instead he came round to see her.

"I'm not on my date because the guys made me pay more attention to something, or rather someone." He answered her. She looked at him, confused as to how he could have known… _it's Jane, need I say more. _

"Care to elaborate" she said looking at him. He was staring at his feet but the big grin never left his face. She couldn't help but love that smile. It's the only one that made her melt on the inside. One flash of that smile and she gave into him. She could resist it.

"Well, when I told you I was going on out with Kristina again, you took off rather quickly. And despite that I say I can read everyone's minds, evidently not everyone's, as I didn't understand why you were the way you were. Then the guys told me, well Cho did, so you can kill him." Jane chuckled before looking round to meet Lisbon's eyes. She was shaking slightly, although trying to hide it. Her eye's confirmed everything that Cho had told him. The smile slide from his face as he spoke, this time seriously, so she would know he wasn't messing with her. "I know now that what I was looking for in Kristina is here in front on me. I was after company, nothing more, not in her. But here I know I can have more than that, much more. I care a lot for you Teresa. More than I have done for anyone in years. You're the reason I bother coming in to the CBI everyday. I could have drowned in self pity, after what happened to my wife and daughter. I could have hunted down Red John on my own and got my own revenge and risked everything, but you've given me a reason to carry on. And if it's ok with you, I want to have more, I want to walk down the street with you by my side and know that you are mine. I want to wake up every morning with you lying next to me. I want to walk into work everyday and see your beautiful face and know that, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

Lisbon was shocked. There was no funny comments, no cheeky smile. Just him and the words he spoke. She went to talk, but couldn't. She was perfectly aware of her growing feelings for him, but had no idea that he felt the same. She finally managed to speak "Patrick…"

Jane lifted his hand, placing a finger on her lips, silencing her. He moved his hand over her cheek, then gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear, leaving his hand to linger on her cheek. He lifted her chin, bringing his lips down to meet hers. At first it was a cautious kiss, both nervous at the move that he had just taken. It then became more heated, both allowing their feelings to pour out and into each other. Finally when the need for overcame their desire, they broken off, resting their foreheads against one another and listening to the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Jane then suddenly stood, and Lisbon feared that he regretted all that he had just said. But he then turned round with one of the smiles that made her go all mushy inside and knew that he would never. He offered a hand to her, which she took. He led her towards the stairs and she stopped.

"Patrick…"

He turned round, and knew what she was thinking. He laughed lightly, and pulled her close before he spoke softly. "Just sleep. Nothing more. You're obviously not getting enough sleep and you are not going to use those pills ever again."

With that, he took her hand again and led her upstairs, no artificial drugs but one of an entirely different nature. They fell asleep in each others arms, for the first time in a long time they were both perfectly at peace.

* * *

A/N: Please please review. This it our first Mentalist Fanfiction, try and be nice, but if it suckz, tell us anyway :)


End file.
